Easily Distracted
by Marx810
Summary: Vampire Bella goes to visit Jake in La Push and after a race ends up getting 'distracted'. Rated M for lemons.


(A/N: Judging by the views, seems like everyone liked the Alice/Jasper lemon so I figured I'd look through my hard drive to find some of my others. As I said, most of these involve Jacob because he's just really fun to write. This was actually done with only Eclipse knowledge, which is why there's a couple of inconsistencies with Breaking Dawn if you're picky like that. This would be Bella as a vampire visiting Jacob after she was turned. I also tried writing this one without saying any 'bad' words to see if I could do it. Turned out pretty well I think. It's kind of funny looking over this one though, seems I subconsciously stole bits of this story when I did the Jacob/Renesmee one.

Obviously this story is for ages **18 and up**. And if you're offended by sexual content then this is your warning. Read, Review, whatever you like.)

He smelled it before he caught onto anything else. Jacob immediately turned to the scent just to be sure. Had one of those bloodsuckers really gotten so comfortable with the shaky truce that they figured they could just go on their land? It was only curiosity that stopped him from turning into a werewolf right then and there and warning the others. That and the smell was getting stronger. It was one he didn't recognize but somehow it still felt familiar. Then he let out a sigh. It could only be one option. Only **she** would be that stupid to think she was immune to the ruling. Still he should have just phased… But he didn't.

It wasn't long before his eyes took in the details of the blur. Jacob was suddenly even more conflicted than he was before. But not for the reasons you'd think. On one side, Bella looked drop dead gorgeous. Even better than she had at the wedding. But he knew it was makeup then. Now that was just how she looked. How she'd always look until the end of time. His face turned into a pout, also noting that she was slowing down. When she finally got close enough, it happened to fast for him to do anything about it. All he heard was a big thud and a mound of dirt shot up through the air, covering it in a dust. Coughing a bit, he waved his hand to get some of it away and rolled his eyes as he saw Bella a few feet from him…face down in the sand. "For crying out loud, Bells. You still don't have any coordination?"

In an instant, she was back up, with a look that showed if she still had blood pumping in her body, it would all be in her cheeks. If. That one word caused him to look sour again. "My coordination is just fine, thank you. I'm just not…used to the whole running so fast…thing…er…Hi Jake." She waved her pale hand weakly.

It was amazing. The girl was actually more pale than usual. He didn't even think it was possible. Not giving her the satisfaction that part of him was glad to see her, he gave her the 'Sam' face. He knew she hated that. "You do know you're not supposed to be here, right?"

Bella's liquid topaz eyes looked away. "Well…I thought…-"

"You thought wrong." Jacob snapped back, turning away from Bella's gaze. "Now go away before I alert the rest of the pack that you broke the treaty. As it is, they'll know as soon as I-" Jacob was cut off when he realized that Bella was suddenly very close to him. Damn she was fast!

"Do you…hate me now?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "Do you really want me to go?" Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." He growled. To his surprise, Bella only smiled back at him, it was dazzling. And very annoying when he was trying to be mean.

"Did you know your heart beats faster when you lie? It's even faster when you're trying to lie to yourself. It's all the effort." She stated in an aggravatingly sweet tone.

"Yeah? Well that's something I'll just have to deal with since mine still beats." Jacob grumbled, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Bella looked away as she seemed to be in deep contemplation. "Well, I decided, 'Screw their rules. I'm freaking thirsty.' And I wanted my first meal to be you." She grinned an evil grin as she took a crouching stance to Jacob which caught him off guard as he tried to think of what to do. Then Bella dashed forward giving Jacob a playful shove. "I wanted to see you, you idiot, what do you think?" Bella said, rolling her eyes again.

Jacob growled at himself. It was so damn hard to be angry at her when she was being so damn playful. But she'd yet to unleash her most powerful weapon on him. It was a weapon she'd learned to use with Edward, and figured it'd work on Jacob as well. "Please, Jake? Please don't be mad at me. I missed you so much. Please?"

If Jacob's eyes could have popped out of his head they would have at that point until he finally slumped on the beach in defeat. "Dammit, Bella…" He grumbled. He was afraid to look up, He knew what would be waiting him when he did. And sure enough, Bella had a cocky expression, knowing she just won the battle. She got into another crouch.

"Bella, what are you about to-? Gaaaaa-aaaaaaa-aa-aaaaaaaah!" Jake exclaimed as Bella pounced on him, putting him in a bear hug and swinging him side to side, like a lost toy she just found.

"JAAAAAAKE! I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me! I just knew it!" Jacob could only imagine how ridiculous this would look to anyone else considering the size difference between the two.

"Gah, Bella…can't…breathe…" Jacob choked out. He knew as soon as he said it out loud it had been the wrong thing as he looked at Bella's grin again.

"What was that, Jake? Couldn't hear you. You want me to hug you harder?" Jacob continued to be flung around like a rag doll.

"I…hate…you….so…much…!" Jacob was able to get out before Bella finally released him, as he got in a gasp of good ol' oxygen.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" Bella teased, poking him in the arm.

Jacob was still gasping for air. "I…will get my…revenge!" He raised one fist feebly to prove the point as his breathing finally caught up.

"So Jake, am I still **your** Bella?" She asked with a cocky tone in her voice.

"You're not **my** Bella…" Jake grumbled, kicking a rock.

Bella's features furrowed. "You know what I mean."

Jacob was the one who rolled his eyes this time. "Fine. You're not so bad. You stink to high Hell though." He said, wrinkling his nose.

Bella gave him an exasperated look. "You're not exactly roses yourself mister." Bella gave him another playful shove. She then gave him another look, similar to the one right before she bear hugged him.

Looking a little anxious, Jacob asked, "What?"

Bella only smiled more. "Wanna race? Bet it'll be better than riding our bikes." Jacob's grin matched Bella's now as he thought about it too. Then took off.

"HEY!" Bella exclaimed at his retreating figure. "CHEATER!" And then she was off after him. She was able to catch up with him pretty easily, much to his disappointment as he kicked it into the next gear, speeding up. Bella was able to catch up again, and with a fake yawn dashed away, literally leaving Jacob in her dust. It was so odd seeing this forest that she knew so well with her new eyes. She could see so much more. And more importantly she could see a russet colored wolf gaining on her. Then the world turned upside down and inside out as he tackled her and the two went twirling through the woods until they finally ended with Bella on top of him and pushing him down with two fingers.

"Pinned ya." She teased.

The wolf let out a groan as she shivered and turned back into his human form. "Best 2 out of 3." He said with a grin.

To his surprise, Bella's expression looked strangely conflicted. And he was sure she'd be blushing again if she still could. "Whaaat?" Jacob asked.

Bella was still as a statue but was looking away. "Er…well…I kinda…forgot a little fact about your transformations…at least I know for a fact you're **happy** to see me now…"

It took a little bit for Bella's stress on the word 'happy' to translate as Jacob grinned even wider. "Heh, sorry."

Bella quickly turned to scowl at Jacob. He was lying again. Bella started to get up but then felt Jacob's warm arms around her. "You don't have to get up."

Once again Bella got that flushed look that didn't match what her body was capable of doing. "Yeah…yeah I do." In a blur, she was leaning against the tree and a made a sudden gasp. Curious about the gasp, Jacob looked around for what she could have saw until he realize that it was him…more specifically a part of him…since he was laying, back down, on the ground completely naked.

Defying the laws of physics, Jacob's smile got even wider. "Oooooh, I get it. You're more instinctive now aren't you?" He said, getting up slowly and turning to Bella. It was all clicking in his mind now. She was stronger than him. She was faster than him. But this might be one of the few things that he might be able to win at right now. "Having a little trouble with those urges for me, huh?" A faint twinge of guilt passed when he thought of what he was about to do. It was literally gone as quick as it showed up. Like the devil side of his conscience split into two and beat the crap out of the angel, while yelling 'Go for it!'. Jacob moved with precision to the tree that Bella was leaning further and further against. At the rate she was going, the tree wasn't going to last. But hey, her being on the floor again would only make what he was about to do that much easier.

"Jaaaaake…" Bella started to complain, but her eyes and the complaint didn't match. It was pure, undiluted desire. Jacob leaned against the tree, placing himself right in front of Bella.

"What?" He asked, coyly, using his newly discovered super power.

"I…should go…before I-"

"Before you, what?" Jacob leaned down so that he was face to face with Bella. Getting closer by the second. "Stay. I could think of a…nother game we could play. Waaaay more fun than the motorcycles." Their lips were mere centimeters apart. Bella could hear Jacob's heart beating in excitement.

"If I…punched you this time, it would hurt, you know…" Bella threatened, balling her fists, her breaths getting shorter and shorter.

"I know. But you won't." Their lips were now grazing against each other. Both of them waiting for the other person to give in.

"You sure about that?" As Bella spoke, her lips rubbed against Jacob's. Her breath washing over his face.

"Sure sure." Their breathing was in total synchronization, Bella's lips were practically trembling, sending little vibrations through Jacob's, that radiated through his entire body like a wave. Bella suddenly let out a growl.

"Edward." She spat out, knowing just saying the name would annoy him.

That might as well have been an invitation by the way Jacob attacked her, breaking the tree himself. They were on the ground, their gasping escaping through the kissing, their hands all over each other. "Say it again. I dare you." Jacob growled with a mischievous grin. He could tell from her face that she was going to go with the dare. And more importantly. He could tell that she'd be in no way thinking of the bloodsuck-…crap, thinking that way's kinda hypocritical now isn't it? There'd be now way she'd be thinking about-

"Edward." She whispered again, staring into Jacob's eyes.

He attacked her with his lips again as she wished. As she practically pleaded with her eyes as she kissed him back just as fiercely. She let out a loud gasp as Jacob moved to her neck. "Guess the smell's not bothering you so much now is it?" Jacob's eyes were practically sparkly with anticipation as he kissed her back answering her question. With that he began tearing at her top.

"Hey! Just because you have to walk home naked…" Bella protested with a pout.

"It's not so bad. Who needs clothes anyway? Went months without using the damn things." Jacob growled, her top nothing more than shreds of useless fabric as he kissed down her collarbone.

"I…I...could hurt you…you know…" She gasped out, trying in vain to hold on to her last bits of self control.

"I. Will take. That chance." Jacob's eyes were wild in eagerness as he ripped off her jeans as well. And that was the last of it. The two beings, supposed enemies by definition, followed completely different instincts as he ripped off her remaining undergarments and entered her. Jacob was thrusting like a wild man, a jackhammer, panting deeply into Bella's neck. It was true. The smell was very much the last thing on his mind. The only senses he paid any attention to were his sense of touch, going wild with ecstasy. His sense of sight, that could only see Bella's body. And his sense of hearing, which could only hear Bella's moans, matching his own as she yelled for more. Her hands were all over him, grasping and clutching. He barely felt them. Jacob's pace sped up, causing Bella's moans to speed up with him as if they were both trying to outmoan each other. Jacob ended up winning as he let out a final howl and collapsed on top of Bella, panting as he tried to get his breath back.

Bella grinned as she began to play with his hair. "Aww, is wolfie all tired now?"

With great effort, Jacob looked up at Bella with a glare seeing that she didn't seem tired in the slightest. "Oh shut up. Just give me a minute." He grumbled as he collapsed on Bella's chest.

"You do know that if I were still human, you'd have killed me awhile ago, right?" Bella teased as she continued to play with his hair.

He mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like 'I knew I didn't have to be gentle.'

Bella grinned as she whispered. "59…60. One minute exactly."

Jacob growled, sending a vibration through Bella that gave her an aftershock. He let out a slight chuckle before he mumbled, "Five more minutes." Bella exaggerated her pout as she sighed.

"Oh fine. Five minutes then I'm pouncing on you, ready or not." Jacob let out another chuckle. To Bella's surprise, he began to kiss her chest, moving from her left breast to her right one, reveling in her subtle moans, especially when he began to suck on her nipples.

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed in surprise, while Jacob grinned back at her, his mouth still…full.

"Heey, I thought your teeth were only supposed to hurt me when you were transformed."

Jacob laughed again. "It's not like most of us would get this kind of opportunity to test that out."

"4:38" Bella said with a growl of her own. Jacob took a deep breath as he tried to compose herself. She was so impatient! His world suddenly went upside down as Bella flipped him on his back. "Do you trust me?" She whispered as she kissed down his chest, down his abs, laughing as his heart began to beat faster as he got why she asked that question. She looked at his eyes which were humorously conflicted, most likely wondering if she'd try to get even with him biting **her**. But he didn't protest as her mouth went lower and finally wrapped around his manhood. A growling moan escaped his lips as she continued going up and down.

"Well…oh god…I think…if you don't…oooooh yeah…if you don't like my smell all that…oooooooh…much, then you…*pant*…wouldn't like my bl…my bloo…ooooooh yeah, right there…" Jacob got out, unable to really finish his sentence.

Bella stopped sucking a bit to smile at Jake, but her hand didn't stop moving. "Oh I don't know about that. If I turned you, maybe the smell thing wouldn't be a problem." Bella teased before she went back to work on him.

Between the slight fear of the threat as well as the fact that Bella's tongue began moving more as she sucked, Jacob began practically trembling. "Easy Jake. I haven't gotten my second turn yet. Should I stop?" Bella's stroking slowed down as she waited for an answer. Jacob's expression looked so conflicted that it pretty much answered her question for her and she stopped altogether, sticking out her tongue with a giggle at his pout. The pout quickly turned to an evil grin of his own.

"Stay. Right. There." He commanded, and to his surprise Bella was practically a statue, staring at him curiously. Her eyes followed him as he scooted from under her and stood up. Bella only got what he was doing when he walked behind her and a high pitched giggle escaped her lips. "

Oh god, Jake. Doggystyle?" She said, unable to suppress her continuing giggle.

"Had to be done. You know it's true." Jacob said, laughing a little as well. Looking back, Bella could see that Jacob was getting on his knees behind her, positioning himself. Then he leaned over her putting his mouth to her ear. "Ready?" He breathed, causing Bella to shudder slightly as she gave him another evil grin.

"E-" She started to say, but Jacob began thrusting inside of her with such ferocity that she couldn't have finished the name if she tried.

"My name. Doesn't. Begin. With an. E." He said between thrusts, getting a high off of Bella's moans as they corresponded with each thrust. Then his thrusts began to slow down. "In fact. I think I'm forgetting my name. What was it again?" Jacob seemed to be pondering so much he was thrusting less and less.

"JACOB! JAAAACOB!" Bella screamed as she began thrusting into Jacob on her own.

"I can't hear you!" Jacob taunted as he began thrusting back, the two of them sending tremors throughout the wooded area.

"Please Jacob! Don't! Don't stop! I'm so…I'm so…clo…Oooooooooh!" Jacob only sped up as Bella's body went through tremors that were practically vibrations as her moaning only got louder. When she got to the loudest point of her screams, Jacob was shaking too, and it wasn't because he was phasing.

Both of them collapsed this time as Jacob rolled over on his back. Once again, Jacob was trying to catch his breath when he saw Bella's expression. "Oh come on!" His head made a thud sound as it hit the ground laying him completely flat as Bella let out another giggle.

"Jacob, I don't get tired. I could literally go all day. All week. A couple weeks actually… I'd need to feed eventually. But if I could figure how to do both simultaneously…" Jacob didn't hear the rest of the thought, since Bella had never finished it. She was interrupted by Jake's snoring. She grinned as she laid next to him. Maybe they could try that simultaneous feeding thing when he woke up…


End file.
